Hidden Destiny
by Characteravatar
Summary: All great destinies need a protector.. Merlin/OC


Hunting Trips. Oh how Merlin loved them...not. Arthur had just killed a couple of rabbits and Merlin was being made to carry them. He hated it.

"Stop acting like such a girl _Mer_lin" said Arthur rolling his eyes as he watched Merlin pick one of the dead rabbits up with a repulsive look on his face.

"Sorry, I just thought that seeing that you're not getting much attention from them lately you'd like it." said Merlin, a cheeky smile forming on his face.

"Honestly Merlin, you really-"

Crack!

"What was that?"

"Sshh!"

Arthur slowly moved forward and unsheathed his sword. Merlin looked around, trying to see the source of the noise. Arthur beckoned Merlin over to him. Merlin hurried over as quickly as he could. There was another crack and hurried footsteps that sounded rather uneven and almost clumsy.

"I don't think it's an animal" whispered Arthur as Merlin reached his side.

"Then what is it?" whispered Merlin.

"Oh I don't know, a log grew legs and learned how to be clumsy because it obviously was watching you" whispered Arthur "It's a man."

"Oh, right of course." muttered Merlin, slightly embarrassed that his panic had caused him not to think straight. Arthur just shook his head and moved forward slowly. Merlin followed, treading carefully. Suddenly Arthur stopped, almost making Merlin walk into him.

"What is it?" asked Merlin.

"I think I saw something..it looked like material."said Arthur. Merlin looked over Arthurs shoulder to try and see what Arthur had seen.

"I don't see anything, maybe-"

"Arthur!"

Arthur had suddenly run forward into the forest. Merlin ran along behind him, trying to keep up.

He saw Arthur stop and turn around. Merlin stopped running, not far from where Arthur stood with his sword out, turning on the spot.

"Show yourself" said Arthur, authority punctuating every word.

Merlin looked around him, his heart racing slightly from nervousness and running.

No one came out.

"Show yourself" said Arthur a little louder this time. Suddenly they heard twigs crack and running footsteps.

"Hey!" yelled Arthur as he and Merlin ran in the direction of the footsteps.

They ran down a slight hill when they heard a scream. Both Arthur and Merlin halted at the sound.

That was no scream from a man.

They reached the bottom of the hill, but no one was there. Then Merlin looked to his left and saw a piece of material that had being ripped from clothes, dangling off a nearby bush.

"Arthur, they went this way" said Merlin, pointing out the cloth on the branch. As they moved towards the bush they heard the breaking of more twigs and a thud.

"Show yourself" said Arthur. "I promise we will not harm you"

There was a moments silence.

"I can't" said a shaky voice that made both men jump.

"Where are you?"

"I'm over here...near the log"

Arthur and Merlin ran over to the nearest log and found a girl, no older than 20 curled up on the ground clutching at her ankle. She looked as though she had been travelling for days. Her long brown hair had twigs and leaves tangled in it and her clothes were torn and muddy. She looked up at them her bright blue eyes red from crying, her face was tear stained and dirty.

Arthur stepped over the log and kneeled down at her side.

"Let me look at that" he said. The girl slowly let go of her ankle. It was quite swollen.

"I think it's broken" said Arthur. "I have some bandages, we can strap it for now, but that's about it until we get medical help. Merlin, stay here with her and I'll go and get the horses...we both know how poor your sense of direction is at the best of times." With that Arthur sprinted back up the hill and towards the camp.

Merlin looked at the girl sitting on the ground, tears silently sliding down her face.

"You're going to be fine, trust me" he said as he sat down next to her and looked at her ankle.

The girl gritted her teeth and nodded her head.

"It's so painful!" she burst out suddenly.

"Arthur will be back in a moment, we're not that far from the camp..."said Merlin as he said that they heard hooves and saw Arthur and the two horses come into view.

"Merlin! Catch" yelled Arthur as he threw a package towards Merlin who caught it just by his fingertips. Arthur dismounted his horse and hurried over to where Merlin and the girl were sitting. Merlin opened the package of bandages and began unrolling one.

"We'll have to gently lift your foot slightly so we can bandage it properly" said Arthur.

The girl nodded and Merlin handed Arthur the bandage before taking the girls leg and lifting it gently. The girl winced in pain as Merlin held her leg up and balanced her heel in his palm. Arthur quickly and gently wrapped the bandages around her ankle and secured it in place.

Merlin gently lowered her foot down. He noticed that her face had turned very pale under the dirt on her skin.

"Are you ok?" He asked. The girl winced again.

"I feel weak" she said quietly.

"We must seek medical attention as quick as possible." said Arthur. "Merlin help me get her on the horse, we must get her back to Camelot."

"How is she going to ride in this state?" asked Merlin looking at her fragile form. She was much to weak to sit, let alone ride a horse.

"Well let's get her out from behind the log at least." said Arthur.

Merlin lifted her legs with extra care while Arthur slid an arm under her waist and shoulders and lifted her from behind the log and into the clearing. As they set her down they noticed her eyes had closed and she was motionless.

"Arthur! What's happened?" said Merlin, a note of panic in his voice.

Arthur took her wrist to check for a pulse.

"Her heart's beating and she's still breathing. She must have fainted from the pain and shock." He said.

Merlin got up feeling relieved and went to his backpack.

"What are you doing?" asked Arthur.

"I'm getting her a blanket. I figured she might as well wake up comfortable." Merlin replied, walking back over to where the girl was laying and placed the blanket over her.

"I'll go get some wood for a fire, you stay here and look after her." said Arthur as he got up and walked towards the trees.

Night had fallen and the air was cold. Merlin and Arthur sat by the fire both staring at the small blanketed form near them.

"Who do you think she is?" asked Merlin.

"No Idea...but I'd say she's very far from home." said Arthur.

All of a sudden the girl stirred and let out a cry of pain. Merlin leapt up and hurried to the girls side.

"How're you feeling?" he asked as she struggled to sit up.

"Cold..and sore" she whimpered. Arthur came over and examined her ankle.

"It doesn't look any worse." he said. He looked up at her. "What is you name?"

The girl eyed Arthur carefully before answering.

"Yvainne" she said.

"Well, Yvainne. I guess you're very lucky we found you. I'm Prince Arthur of Camelot and this is my servant Merlin."

Yvainne looked at Arthur in shock.

"You're Prince Arthur?" she whispered.

"You probably should have left the 'Prince' part out for now." said Merlin.

"Shut up Merlin." said Arthur, giving Merlin a look.

"I am in debt to you My Lord." said Yvainne. "Thank you both." she smiled, but it quickly vanished as she winced in pain.

"Let's move you closer to the fire" said Arthur, and he and Merlin gently dragged Yvainne close enough to feel it's warmth.

"We all need some sleep" said Arthur. "We'll ride to Camelot first thing in the morning."

Yvainne nodded and closed her eyes. Merlin watched her as she occasionally winced when she moved. He wondered what motives would drive such a helpless girl into the dangers of the forests..so far away from home..well as far as he knew. He decided that he should sleep too and extinguished the fire before falling asleep.

They would find out soon enough.


End file.
